Crimson Dragon Emperor Peerage
by BlameOthers
Summary: After Hyoudo Issei, gained the title of Ultimate Class Devil, he goes on a adventure to gather his peerage. With his new peerage he goes into Rating Games as the King, and fights the terrorist group Khaos Brigade. My first story and I think the story I am going to have in this story will be PRETTY good. My grammar isn't the best so please ignore it if possible. Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Xeronix here!**

**This is my first story and I hope it will be good.**  
><strong>This will take place after the Qlippoth Final Battle, and Issei getting the title of Ultimate Class Devil!<strong>

**In this story he will gather his peerage and go into rating games and battles againt Khaos Brigade.**

**That is the main plot of the story, others are for you to read lol.**

**I do not own HighSchool DxD or any other anime that is in this story.**

**I will try and update every 5 or 6 days, trying my best to have a long chapter.**

**Enjoy The Story Please!**

* * *

><p>~~Crimson Emperor Peerage~~<p>

It has been a quite a time since Team DxD defeated the Qlippoth. I, Hyoudo Issei, is right now on the couch watching some shows with Rias and Le fay.

Ever since the Qlippoth was defeated and Rizevim was surely dead, there was peace for a while. I got my evil pieces after defeated Trihexa 666 and turned into a High Class Devil. I guess I kinda got lucky and my evil pieces all turned into a diamond piece, which was strong enough to put strong people in my peerage. But the other 4 pawns didn't turn into a diamond piece.

The other 4 pawn pieces turned into a Mutation Piece. Kiba pieces didn't even turn into a Diamond Piece but instead turned all 8 of the pawns to turn into a Mutation. Right now while Rias and Le Fay is watching Oppai Dragon Season 4 I was looking at my Queen Piece and thinking who I should put.

"Hey Rias, who should I make my Queen? I want some strong and beautiful. You got anyone?" He said while looking at his Queen Piece on his hand and rubbing it. Then Rias spoke honestly.

"Hmm... how about Kuroka? Or why don't you go on a adventure to a different world and get someone? It should be interesting." After Rias said that Issei got an idea right away on his head. Then he spoke.

"Le Fay, get Ravel and prepare to teleport to Germany." I commanded Le Fay. She got up and start walking towards Ravels room after sayind "Ok Ise-Sama."

She isn't my servant but I made a 50 year pact with her. I went upstairs and got ready for the trip. I got cloths, a few energy bars and a medium size suitcase. I only want Ravel and Le Fay to come with me on this Queen hunting trip, just as a peerage. My main goal might be to become a Harem king, but also I wanted to make a infamous strong peerage and defeat Diehauser in the rating game.

After I got finished with my packing I went downstairs to the third floor of the basement to leave with my Peerage. When I got there I saw Le Fay and Ravel was waiting patiently over the magic circle.

"Alright destination. Germany. You guys ready?"

"Yes!" They both cheered

"Don't do anything dangerous for my sake Ise. Get your queen and comeback ok?" Rias commented with a sad sorrow.

"I will be back in 2 weeks. I know it sounds long but I need to order to get my queen. Don't feed lonely without me... I will text you every night and morning ok?" I began to cheering her up.

"Ok. But you better promise me that." After that the magic portal began glowing and let me and my peerage in a hotel room.

There was 2 queen beds, a huge flat screen T.V, and a huge window on the left side. "Alright Le Fay, Ravel. It's 3:50 pm right now, so we will just do whatever we want for today. Tomorrow we will start looking for her. I got a lot of info's about her so it probably will take a week to get her. Dismiss." I said that while sitting on his bed.

Ravel went out to get some snacks for us, while Le Fay and I were alone. Also I forgot to mention that I am clearly not a virgin anymore. I almost did all the girls in a week, believe it or not. It was pretty awesome and since Le Fay is like my servant I can do whatever I want to her.

When Ravel brought burgers we ate while sitting on the bed watching T.V. "Why Ravel, this burger is really good, nice job."

"Thank you Issei-Sama" She replied while smiling happily. She liked hearing courage's from me for some reason. I guess it sounds like music to her ears like her moaning is music to my ears haha.

Le Fay started talking while hugging my right arm. "Who is this queen you have in mind Ise-same?"

"Hmm.. how should I say it, I don't know her appearance but shes definitely strong. She is apparently a illegal slave in a German family. I don't think she knows about the supernatural world... she probably doesn't even know shes a Lucifer. Our mission for the week is to find out where she is and rescue her and make her my queen. If I am right she should have the Power Of Extinction, a power that is similar to Rias."

"Woah she must be strong. Definitely. But being that strong and being a illegal slave is a bit off." Ravel says. Then I got and got some drinks.

"Yeah... but we are doing everything we can do get her, ok?" They both nodded and turn there heads to the T.V. "I am going to go out and walk around town. You guys stay here until I comeback, ok?" Le Fay and Ravel nodded and I went out the door.

I was going to walk around town and get any info's about this queen girl, if I can. I started walking on the sidewalk and there was a lot of cars coming by, and few stores. I went into a giant super market that was pretty close to the hotel, where I bought a few water bottles and some other food and beverages. While I was walking around I saw a rich looking man with 2 guards behind him.

Behind him was a girl with white hair and decent looking close, a little bit dirty but regular. She had whitish sparkling eyes and about 5'9 tall. She was quite skinny and breasts a little smaller then Rias's. I sensed a little bit of demonic powers inside of her, which made me feel weird.

'I feel a little power coming from her... does she have a sacred gear or something like that?' He thought she was his daughter or something. But also strange feeling seeing her. 'Well his fathers completely human... also the guards her humans... but she is not a human I am pretty sure.' then I thought again.. 'Wait... is that.. the girl I am looking for?'

Then I decided to follow them. They were going into a small super market, and the old man told to the young lady. "Buy everything that't on the list, got it Kameko? If you miss 1 thing or miss anything you are getting punished!" The old man said it harshly.

"Y-yes master." The young lady name 'Kameko' talked as she was scared.

**[Partner, that might be her, the Queen your looking for. I sense the Power Of Extinction from her. ] **

"Ah, so we found her already. I thought it would take a lot longer. Heh, I guess it will only take few days." I said it as I was smiling. He waited outside the store until she got out. She got out with groceries in about 35 minutes, and it looks like she hasn't missed a thing. After that they started leaving the area, which I followed. After 3 minutes of walking they got into a car.

It looked like they were going home, so he just got in a taxi. "Follow that black car over there please." The taxi driver nodded and started following the car.

He looked carefully what was happening in the car, but nothing special seemed to happen. After 20 minutes of driving they ended up behind a huge gate and a mansion, I gave the money to the driver and just stand behind the gate.

"I shouldn't do this without thinking. Since I know the area where she lives I think I can start the mission tomorrow with Ravel And Le Fay, alright, time to go home then." I used the magic portal to teleport back to the Hotel.

"Ah, your back Issei-sama, so what you get?" Ravel said it curiously.

"Some food and drinks for tomorrow, and I got a lot of info's." Ravel and Le Fay had an awe expression and looked at Ise.

"Really? Like what?" Le Fay asked.

"Well she DEFINITELY was pretty. She has straight white hair, whitish eyes and yellowish, tall as Rias, had the breast size of somewhere compare to Xenovia. And she lives somewhere around 30 minutes away from here so we can start the mission tomorrow. You guys ok with that?"

The Ravel speaked. "I think I can try and form a mission. But ok, I am good with tomorrow."

"Same here Ise-sama." Le Fay nodded with it.

"Alright. We save her tomorrow and go home a day after. Honestly I didn't think we will go home this fast. Rias should be suprised too." Ise said it as he layed down on the bed.

After few hours in the hotel, it was around 7:50 pm, and I decided to go somewhere. Outside was dark with lights flashing from the town, and it looked like there was a small festival happening. So I, Le Fay, and Ravel decided to join the little festival even if they don't know how to speak german, which should be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>ANDANUWDAJDXA ok that ended fast because this was my first upload and I wanted to upload badly. It was hard to think of the story so yeah xD<br>**

**I SWEAR TO MY HEART that the next chapter will be loooooong I promise, and I probably will update in about 5 days. 6 if I am kinda busy. **

**I don't have school until Jan 5 and yes I am not busy until then. When school happens I will probably update every week or something.**

**Anyways heres the list of Ise Peerage. ( I won't be spoiling all of them chill XD )**

**Queen: Kameko Lucifer**

**Bishop: Ravel**

**Bishop: ( Hidden )**

**Knight: (Hidden )**

**Knight: (Hidden )**

**Rook: ( Kuroka )**

**Rook: ( Hidden )**

**Pawn 2 Pieces: ( Hidden )**

**Pawn 2 Pieces: ( Hidden )**

**Pawn 2 Pieces: ( Hidden )**

**Pawn 2 Pieces: ( Hidden )**

**Yes that's all. There will be a LOT of other characters from other anime's, like it or not.**

**I even had ( OC ) I made like Kameko.**

**Anyways next update will be in about 5 days :)**

**Review Review Review Please! ;DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter!**

**But before the reading my new chapter I need you guys to read this and answer few of the questions.**

**Well first a user name LasbAuthorArtist Thank you! I appreciate your review a lot. And yes a tsundere character will be added and I was looking forward to adding it myself. I don't know about Kunou though. Maybe an OC or something. Yes there will be a lot of OC on this because I feel like the characters on HighSchool DxD isn't much. And you know new character is pretty neat ;D I don't really want Kameko a tsundere though. She should be like Xenovia a little or someone like Rias. Since her appearance is Long staight white hair and whitish eyes, 5'9 tall, breast a little smaller then Rias, if she was tsundere I found it a little weird LOL.**

**Anyways since I am a newb in this, I need you guys to tell me this. What Is a Beta Profile? I didn't really get what that is.**

**Please tell me what a Beta is Thx so much!  
><strong>

**Oh yes, and before Jan 5 I will have about 4 chapters :D **

**And other thing. In a DAY I had 6 followers which I was AMAZED at. I know that isn't much but for a first time it was great *^***

**Alright, lets get to the chapter. this chapter is probably will be better and good. SEE YOU AFTER THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Soon-To-be Ultimate Queen<strong>

_Kameko Pov_

I was in my room, sitting on my bed. I never wanted to be treated like this. I never wanted to be a slave. Even worse, I wanted to meet my father and mother. My rude master, his name was Albert, I do not know his last name though. I call him Albert-Sama when I am with him, but usually, I curse his name and always wanted to kill him. That wasn't all. His wife treats me well. Very well. She cares about me, but she can't do anything to free me. Albert, a cruel rich man, told her wife he will divorce with her if she ever tries to free me. What a fool. I hate him.

I remember I had a little brother that was named Vari or something like Vali, I think it was Vali. I remember someone came to rescue Vali while we were walking around the streets. He had golden bangs, and that's all I remember about him. He took Vali away from me, and left me. Vali didn't do anything. It was like he forgot about me. He probably did.

I met Albert after a day I and Vali separated, I thought he would be my new father. I THOUGHT. But he was nothing but a animal. I think he told me he was a fallen angel or something. I didn't believe him at all, I thought supernatural was just some fantasy that us humans made up.

For 11 years of all my life I served Albert with full of hatred. He also had a daughter which was not very pretty looking and always jealous of me from being so popular at school. Yes, I went to the same school as his disgusting daughter.

She always used to hit me because all the boys wanted me while all the girls were jealous of me. She hits me all the time she has anger towards something, which is just so mean. Yeah, for 11 years of my life I was just some toy for her.

Right now I am watching the fireworks in the festival that was happening. I didn't want to go at all honestly.

The only peace I could have was in my room in my free time. I always wondered. 'When will I get out of this hell hole?'

Well. Until a man destroyed the wall next to me and came out of the smoke. He had... a red armor around him? I was confused. Really confused.

Then he said to me. "Will you come with me?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Ise Pov<span>_

"What a beautiful view." I said to Ravel and Le Fay which were looking up at the sky at the fireworks. After the fireworks we were walking around with hot dogs on our hands. It was delicious if you ask me. I know that Ravel likes these kind of foods, and I actually had no idea what kind of food Le Fay liked. Maybe Italian.

"Ise-sama, can I have that cotton candy that man is selling?" Le Fay asked.

"Sure, why not." I brought out a few euros for her to buy the candy for. While we were waiting for Le Fay, Draig talked to me.

**[ Partner, the old man is coming near us. Without the girl this time. 15 feet away from us. Might wanna watch him maybe. ]**

I turned around and saw the old man, 2 guards 3 feet's around them, a tall woman which looked like his wife, and his daughter I am pretty sure, not pretty but not ugly too.

It looked like they came to the festival. This should be interesting. Even if there far away I could hear them loud and clear, but they weren't talking about about Kameko or anything.

"Ise-sama I am back," Le Fay told him while tugging his shirt.

"Alright, you guys go walk around, I have stuff to do." Then they walked away and left me alone. I was following the family behind, trying not to get caught. They kept talking about house requirements and all, didn't really talk about Kameko.

I kept following them like how I did a few hours ago at the store.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ravel Pov<span>_

I was walking down the festival with Le Fay. My master, Ise-sama, said he had to do something so we just left him alone. But I am pretty sure he wanted to follow someone, because right now I am actually following him. Le Fay and I both had the same thing in mind: He must be spying on the slave owner. It looked like everyone was leaving since it was around 9:30, and also looked like the old man was leaving.

I ran to Ise-sama and asked him.

"What are you gonna do Ise-sama? You know where they live right? Are we gonna start the mission today?"

"Yeah, now. We save her today and stay here for about 3 days. Then we live home. Both of you got any other ideas?"

"No." We both didn't have any ideas. Besides I was excited about our queen! Is she really pretty? I wonder if she will be a new harem member for Ise-sama, I was so curious! Besides all that I wanted to see her "Power Of Extinction" I think it was some kind of power that's like Power Of Destruction, so it should be interesting.

"Alright, let's teleport there. This is how we are gonna get Kameko and get out of here and go far away from here. Le Fay, teleport us to this location on map. I will turn balance breaker and blast the front gate and the guards. I don't know the room shes in so we need to careful who we attack. You are allowed to attack anyone but his wife, and his daughter. Le Fay I need you to get ready to teleport here, on the map. Ravel and I will attack and get her. Ok?" Our master said it.

We both said "Ok." and nodded our heads.

* * *

><p><span><em>Ise Pov<em>

After we teleported by the front gate, I turned into Balance breaker form and started boosting.

**[ BOOST! ] [ BOOST! ] [ BOOST! ]**

"This should be good enough. Ravel, Le Fay, you ready?"

"Yes Ise-sama." They both answered.

Then I blasted the gate. "DRAGON SHOT!" I shot the gauntlet and the huge gate, and apparently it went a little overboard and destroyed the front door even. "Oops."

They both had a weird smile. Haha. I then ran to the front gate with Ravel, and started looking around in the house. Then a few man came out the door, I punched both of them on the stomach, making them unconscious. I ran around the mansion for a few minutes until I heard some girls sound. It sounded like crying. I first thought it was his daughter since it felt like she was getting robbed. I just went up the stairs just to see who it was.

I just blasted the door, and it looked like it was his wife and his daughter. They were both crying and looking at me.

"Sorry mam and miss I came here to get Kameko. Please tell me where she is so I can rescue her." When I said that for some reason her mother smiled. A cheerful smile even.

"Shes over there, the room is sound proofed so she shouldn't have heard anything so she should be calm. Please..."

I was amazed. Does she want Kameko to escape? If that is the case then I should thank her.

"Thank you for your kindness. Oh, and if you are wondering, I will treat Kameko rightly instead like your husband. Again, thank you for your kindness."

"No, thank you for your kindness. And please promise what you said."

"I will." Then I left the room and ran to her room. I blasted the door because it was locked, and saw someone with white hair, and tall as Rias. Then I said it.

"Will you come with me?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Kameko Pov<span>_

"Will you come with me?"A young mans voice was heard inside that red cool looking armor.

"Um.. who are you..?" I was afraid he came to kidnap me.

"Kameko... Lucifer... if you want freedom, grab my hand." The red armor man's armor started glowing and showed his face, and his body. He had brown hair with yellowish eyes, he was handsome. Then a girl with blonde hair came behind him. She just looked at both of us.

"I.. I.." Then my hand moved on her own. It was weird. 'Freedom...'

"I.. want.. free-" Then my heart stopped. When I looked down there was a spear looking thing inside my body.

"KAMEKO!" That was the last thing I heard.. until I passed out.

* * *

><p><span><em>Ise Po<em>_v_

I looked around to see the old man with fallen angel wings behind him.

"I won't let you have the Lucifer's daughter. I will rather kill her then give her to the hands of the devils." Ravel and I saw that she was dead.

"Ravel, take her to Le Fay and wait for me. I will kill his bastard and go reincarnate her. Now GO!" Ravel took Kameko and flied out the window.

"Now you.. your a fallen angel.. do you have a hatred over the Lucifer? Or the devils?" I asked him.

"Yes.. I have so much hatred against the Lucifer's, not the devils, though. Her father, killed my sister. My only sister. We were both fallen angels that were born from one of the Grigori's leader. Well, he is dead now but I don't care about him. Well, anyways he killed my sister while having a smile n his face. That is my I slaved her instead of killing her. Now, since she is dead it shouldn't matter. Now, I will come at kill yo- ARGH!"

"I understand your hatred.. but you have no rights to hurt her. Dragon Shot." I shotted my Dragon shot while my gauntlet was on his stomach. He was blown in ashes, it ended pretty quick.

I started flying towards Le Fay and Ravel, and it looked like the magic circle was ready. I then walked towards the soon-to-be-alive Kameko's body, laying down.

I started my chant and put my queen pieces into her. ( To lazy to look up chant words LOL )

"Now, lets get going. We are done here." We heard police sirens and teleported away from her immediately. We came back to the hotel room, with me princess carrying Kameko.

"I learned the healing magic from Rias.. sigh I need to get naked with this one too. Eh, she is my queen anyways." I had a weird smile on my face since it was my first time doing this.

It was around 10 pm at night. "Who will take shower first?" I asked Ravel and Le Fay, but they rather gave me a unexpected answer.

"I want to take shower with Ise-sama." they both said. Well it wont be weird or anything since I did take shower with them a quite a few times at home. So it should be ok.

"alright.. fine."

* * *

><p><em><span>Le Fay Pov<span>_

She was really beautiful if you ask me. I can't believe we had a queen that was beautiful as Rias-san. She is very beautiful.

It was 11 pm at night, and Ravel-san and I were forced to sleep at the other bed. Since my favorite master, Ise-sama was doing the healing magic on Kameko-san.  
>Honestly, I thought we would stay here for weeks. But its either we got lucky, or... lucky? Well, we definitely got lucky.<p>

I was wide awake while Ravel-san and Ise-sama was asleep. I started getting sleepy since I was awake for a while.

* * *

><p><span><em>Kameko Pov<em>

"What.. happened.." I started to wake up. I first saw a hand around me, and I felt a hard thing touching from behind me. Then I noticed something. I was NAKED.

"Eh.. EHH?" I first got scared, I thought I was turning into a sex slave or something.

"Hm..? Ah, your awake Kameko-san." Behind me, there was a girl with blonde straight hair walking out from the bathroom.

"Where...where am I?! And why am I naked?" Then I noticed other thing. The kind young man from yesterday was hugging me from behind.

"Uh..." I got away from him and stared at the young lady. "Did you guys.. what happened to Albert?!"

"He is dead, Kameko-san. Ise-sama, our master and also YOUR master saved you from your slavery. You should be grateful. He saved your life basically.

I looked at the man and just stared at him. "So.. I am someones slave again.."

"Not really. Ise-sama treats his servants like his family. You are free now." The girl with the blonde hair said. "Also, my names Ravel. I am Ise-sama's Bishop. You, are Ise-sama's queen."

"I.. don't understand, queen? Bishop?"

Then the young man started waking up. "Ah.. Kameko.. your awake.. I bet your confused and all now. Huh."

"Ye-yes.. please explain." Then he started explaining. It took about 20 minutes to explain and all this Devil and Angel world.

"So there you have it. You are a devil and a servant of I, Issei Hyoudou Gremory. I am a Ultimate Class Devil, and you, Kameko Lucifer, is my Queen piece." He told me.

"So your saying. I have the this "Power Of Extinction" and that's why you came to save me.."

"Yes. But even if you were just a human I still would've came and save you. So don't feel lucky."

He said to me and walked to the bathroom, were another blonde girl came out.

"Ahh, goodmorning Ravel, Ise-sama. And of course you, Kameko-san. My name is Le Fay Pendragon. I am Ise-sama's magician pact."

"Ahh... nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><span><em>Ise Pov<em>

"If you ask me you took that pretty well, I thought you would be freaked out and not believe us." I told Kameko.

"Yes.. am I suppose to call you Ise-sama?"

"Yeah, you can call me Ise in private. Go take a shower, we will leave here and go to Japan in an hour. When we go home I will give you a room." I told Kameko kindly while smiling. Then she had a blush on her face.

"Ise-sama... thank.. you.. for.. saving.. me.." she said while having a cute face on her. I smiled because she was acting so cute, it might even beat Rias.

"Anything for my queen." I told her. She went to the bathroom quickly.

"Hm, she is really cute. And her power if great. She will be a great queen. Heh."

After an hour we stepped to the magic circle and started to teleport away. Then Kameko said to me.

"Thank you.. Ise-sama.. for giving me life.."

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONEEEE YEAA<strong>

**How did you guys like that one? I think I did quite well xD**

**Honestly I THOUGHT it would take about like what 5 DAYS but ALL MY PLANS GOT CANCELED YEAAH BABY**

**XD honestly I would right Pov's to Pov's after finishing a mission on Starcraft 2 HoTs, which was fun I guess LOL**

**So yes how did you like this chapter? Didn't take long even tho I thought it would. Pretty good still huh? Haha. And yes KAMEKO WILL BE VERY STRONG! I loved how I created Kameko. I think she will be GREAT in this story. **

**Alright, I ma start new chapter tomorrow ;D**

**Review if you think this story will go well. I honestly think this story will be REALLY good.**

**Also, did you guys watch Amagi Brilliant Park? I might add Sento in the story.. NO I PROBABLY SHOULDNT ok maybe I should.. I DON'T KNOW XDD**

**Next Chapter: Rias Super Jealous!**

**"My name is Kameko Lucifer. Servant of Ise-sama. I am his queen. Very nice to meet you. Let's get along."**

***Facepalm***

**See ya next chapter ;D - Xeronix AKA Jun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter dudes :D  
><strong>

**Ok so it took me a while to choose Sento to come in the story or not. Honestly her powers aren't great and it doesn't seem like she will be very powerful. But you know she cool and she pretty so I probably should I don't know. But, MAYBE, just maybe I can add her, and add some other source of powers to her. That should be interesting no?**

**Anyways, I am happy that I can upload these chapters faster and faster, but the long the chapter goes the longer it will take me to upload. So expect that.  
>I also like to throw out this to everyone. The reason I wanted to make a fan fiction is that because I tried and looked for Fan Fiction's that had Ise's Peerage and stuff like that, but really I only found like what 3 of the story's thats about Ise's Peerage.<strong>

**I mean WHO DOESN'T WANT TO SEE ISE AS THE KING AND KICK RISERS ASS YA KNOW. xD**

**And thanks about the info about Beta Profiles! They seem very useful and I should get one in a month when I can get it.**

**Alright since I don't have much to talk about now until the ending of Chapter 3 let's get started.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Rias Super Jealous!<p>

_Ise Pov_

*30 Minutes After Ise brought his queen*

"You... are you rich Ise-sama?" Kameko asked Ise.

"No, I guess you can say I am rich but I didn't buy all this. My fiance Rias did. You can have the room on 3rd floor ok? Lets go shopping in a mall later after we get all set. You need new cloths after all." I told Kameko. For some reason she had widen eyes.

"You.. you have a fiance?"

"In fact I do. Why?"

"N- NOTHING MASTER" Kameko then ran fast as Kiba into her room. It was strange, but also cute. Then I looked behind and it seemed to be Rias standing behind him.

"Oh what's up Rias?" I asked her. She didn't respond at all, but also had red aura around her. I got chills for some reason and started to step back. "W-what are you mad at Rias?"

"First, you bring literally the most hottest chick at home.. did you get bored of me perhaps..?" OK I SEE JEALOUSY IN HER EYES.

"Rias.. I, will never get bored of you. She is my recent Queen, Kameko Lucifer I told you about." then her aura disappeared and I could see her face clearly. Then she had an awe expression for a second and smiled and started chuckling. Is she ok?

"Ah ha ha.. oh I thought it was just some chick you brought home. Never mind then. I am not jealous or anything hahahahah..." Then she starts whispering which I can clearly hear..

"That.. bitch.. acting cute around my Ise to seduce him..."

"I can hear you.." I told her. Then she had red chicks and started running down the hall. "What the actual fuck.." I just pretended that never happened and walked towards Kameko's new room. When I got in there she was taking off her bra to get changed.

"Only the 2 of us are going to the mall. Oh, maybe Ophis too. But mostly only 2 of us." I just ignored her breasts. Well, I TRIED at least. "By the way nice breasts."

OK maybe that last part I shouldn't have said. "Ah.. thank you.. Ise-sama." Then SHE LITERALLY TOOK HER HANDS OFF HER BREASTS.

*SMACKS DOOR OPEN*

"Kameko... Lucifer..." Rias was there with her heads down, her aura about to explode.

"AHH RIAS-SAMA, YOU ARE ISE-SAMA'S FIANCE RIGHT? Aha ha ha.. " I could see fear in Kameko's eyes. She was surely scared of Rias. I decided to budge in to the conversation and said to Rias calmly.

"Rias, I am trying to get along with my queen. She isn't trying to seduce me or anything. I promise you." 'SHIT SHIT SHIT'

"Kameko... you are my arch rival now.. don't dare seduce Ise while I am not looking. And remember.. Ise's virginity is MINE!" Then she just smacked the door closed. THAT was scary I tell you. That also scared Kameko. "It's ok, you will be fine, you got all my protection." I told her. Besides, she already took my virginity. I think she forgot.

Then she quickly weared her remaining cloths and stand there right front of me.

"I am ready Ise-sama." She told me. I called out for Ophis if she wanted to come to the mall with us, and she replied by nodding yes.

"Also, Ophis is the Dragon God of Infinite. Don't need to fear her because she's is in our side."

Then Ophis came out wearing long leg knee socks and a black sailor shirt and red ribbons. "I am ready, father."

"_I am ready, father. I am ready, father." _those words made me go SO confused. Then she cleared the things for me.

"From now on Ise is my adopted father. And Rias is my adopted mother. Is that ok?" She asked me.

"OH YEAH THAT'S OK FOR SURE." I told her excitingly. I mean, who doesn't want a cute loli girl as your daughter. Plus she is the Dragon God, which should be pretty fun to have her as the daughter. Kameko just had her usual eyes and asked Ophis. "And what will you call me?"

"I... will.. call.. you... mother too." For some freaking reason Kameko got happier. Yeah what? "You sure Ophis? Rias will get mad.." I told her.

"As long as I call her mother too she shouldn't be mad. Let's get going now. I want to buy few video games for my 3DS. Father." When she said 'Father' It felt like I was in devils heaven. It also felt weird, but also pretty good.

"Alright, let's get going." We started walking out the front door with all the girls having death glares at Kameko. She did not realize it but I did. Well, she is new to being a devil. Wait, since she is a hybrid... she's technically been a devil for rest of her life now.. Hell whatever.

We decided walk to the mall instead of teleporting and taking a vehicle like a taxi. We were walking down the street and I saw Matsuda's house. Motohama and Matsuda was walking down the stairs, well until they both saw I was walking with Kameko. I admit that Kameko is really hot and it will be hard to get the public's attention away from her.

"Ise, introduce this hot ass chick before I squeeze your neck." Kameko realized they were just humans and had her eyes half open. Ophis just stood there emotionlessly.

"Ah, this is Kameko, my friend." I told them while having my right arm around her, and accidently squeezing her breasts. She didn't try to smack me but just stood there saying "Yawwwn.."

Another mistake I did today. Matsuda and Motohama just had bloody nose just hearing her. They had there heads down and regretted ever being friends with Ise.

"ok... and who is that little girl? You... perhaps babysitting her?" Motohama said to me.

"Oh no she is my adopted daughter, her name is Ophis. Say hi Ophis."

"Hi perverts." OPHIS I LOVE YOU. The duos just stand there, frozen. Literally just frozen. Nothing but frozen. I then walked besides them and said something that made them snap back to reality.

"J-E-A-L-O-U-S?" I whispered those alphabets to them. The girls and I just walked past them. They both had there fists on there stomach.

"Another hot chick resting besides Hyoudou. We must kill him before he becomes the God Of Harem." Then they suddenly turned into shadows and had blades comng out behind them. ( JUST KIDDING LOL )

"I will kill Hyoudou." that's all they said while hugging there porno videos. I just chuckled while Ophis had emotionless face but a small smile, and Kameko was blushing hardcore.

I guess I understand while she is blushing because I was the first one to grope hers. 'Harem God... heh, I like that.'

**[ Don't even try that or I will seriously kill myself. ]**

'Like you can even.' Well that shut him up good. It was around 30 minutes of walking, then we finally ended up in the mall. Literally ALL EYES were on Kameko's. Specially all high schoolers eyes. Then the girls were looking at me. I heard them while they were whispering.

"Woah, who is that girl? And that boy, he is cute, I wonder if he is on 3rd year." Well ladies I am on 3rd year. I forgot to mention that I am also the ORC President. It is fun but we are in summer break right now. School starts tomorrow too, so that is why we are going cloths shopping and all the school supply shopping today.

We ended up in a famous cloth shop with full of people. It was Sunday so it was expected from Ise. "Ophis, I will give you about 10,000 yen. You can find the shop yourself right? If you can't find it just ask the officers. Here." I gave her the money and she took off.

"Now let's wait in line, the cloths here are fabulou-"

"Woah! Lady over there with long white beautiful hair, you can ho in here right away!" It seemed like the shop security letted us cut. Well, HER.

"Wo wo woah I didn't say you can cut young man."

"I am her boyfriend. If she goes in I do to old man." I told him while my death glares were at him. He just had jealousy eyes when he heard I was her boyfriend, so he just letted both of us cut.

"Alright since that is do-" THEN OF COURSE 45920952 PEOPLE WERE LOOKING AT US IN THE SHOP.

"What does that asshole boy trying to do with that girl? Grrr... jealousy..."

I heard every single one of there words. Made me pissed off but I just stayed calm. "Alright... Kameko, choose whatever you want in this shop. I have a lot of money you don't need to worry about money."

I realized she won't need a lot of cloths since we will have to wear Kouh Academy uniforms for most of the time. But if we go to get some new Peerage members we might need those cloths. Or going to vacations even. I guess Kameko was really pretty for the average man and boys, because they would do anything to get Kameko to talk to them.

Even all of the guy employees came to ask if she needed help for anything, even if she was keep rejecting all there messages. But I realized she had a smile on her face for being free, which was very happy to see. I was just sitting on a bench besides the clothing area. She was wearing her new underwear and bras, and she wanted me to see them and see which is better. When she was done changing, she just pulled me inside since there wall so many boys that was dying to see her naked.

When I got pulled over all the boys were yelling "NOOO!" Heh, bastards. When I saw Kameko, I had 1 thing in mind. 'That figured is at least the levels of Grayfias... shit..'

I controlled myself from my bleeding nose, luckily I got some training with Akeno to not bleed my nose. But for real, I couldn't believe her before master wasn't even sexually aroused by this.

"Well.. master? How.. do I look?" she said it while she had a huge blush around her. I had small blush.

"You.. you look great Kameko." Buy that one. Please." I told her while her blush was still there. I went out the curtain and saw about 50 men and highschool students waiting 20 feet away. They all looked at me and started shouting.

Something like "HOW BIG WERE HER OPPAIS" or "YOU LUCKY SON OF A BITCH" since Rias and Akeno won't be at school tomorrow, and instead there going to college, she should be called the number 1 bishoujo from now on.

I saw Ophis coming to me with bag full of pretzels, and in the other bag was full 3DS games. "Ah, thanks, my adorable daughter."

I rubbed her head and smiled at her. She had emotionless eyes and a small smile on her face. I need to teach her how to be seriously happy. Kameko got out with her cloths back on, which of course all those damn perverts just had to yell "NOOOO BISHOUJO-CHAN PLEASE COMEBACK OUT NAKED!"

She just tried her best to ignore the request while I handed her 1 pretzel. "Eat up, it's quite good if you ask me." She smiled and take one. She bit it with her cute mouth, and had her yummy face. "Mmmmm. Yummy, thank you Master~~"

"You should be thanking Ophis, she bought it for us." I again petted her head and Kameko hugged her saying "Thank you"

"Alright, lets get going." I told both of them.

We were walking down the mall with few eyes glaring at us now. It's been few hours since we were here. First the cloths, then the school supplies, then the pet shop because Ophis and Kameko was obsessed with dogs and cats. Now we were walking down the food court. That's were I saw Riser and Lord Phenex. Eating a hamburger.

Then somehow Lord Phenex caught my eyes. Then he yelled noticing me. "Hey Ise, come join us!"

"Riser looked behind him and saw me and Kameko. His eyes were widened after seeing Kameko, which made me want to turn balance breaker again and kick his ass for the second time.

"Hyoudou, who is this lady?" that is all he asked.

"She is my Queen. Kameko Lucifer. Kameko, this is Riser Phenex."

"Very nice to meet you Riser-sama."

"Nice to meet you you too Kameko-san. I sense strong power coming from her. Anyways, you are welcome to join us if you like." He said kindly and turned his head back to his father.

"That was nice of you but we would like to eat our selves. Farewell Riser, Lord Phenex."

"Alright." They both started talking about something again.

I ordered a cheese spaghetti with ham, Ophis just ordered sweets, Kameko got the same thing I got. For some reason we ordered the same thing, but Kameko's food came a lot more. Mine came just the size I ordered from. While she had more. Her coke was even large size. "Boys these days... *sigh*"

Kameko just chuckled and began eating her food. After we finished it was 3:00pm, and since we bought all the stuff we need for tomorrow with cloths, we headed home. When we were home after 30 minutes, Rias was on the couch with Akeno, talking about some girly stuff. The Church Trios was playing some board games, and finally Koneko was on the dinner table with Kuroka talking about mating season. When we entered through the front door, all eyes were on us. Well, me. They kept there eyes on us while I had an excuse: "I will go to Kameko's room and see the cloths she bought."

Then we walked to her room leaving Ophis in my room, letting her play her 3DS and the new games she got.

"Alright, here is you uniform for tomorrow. I hope your ready because tomorrow will be a big day. mostly because all the boys will be horny just looking at you and all the girls will call you New Rias or something like that."

Then she started stripping and wearing her uniforms. I didn't really mind since I was used to these stuff. But still it was damn so sexy. I am lucky to have her as my queen. When she weared her Kuoh Academy uniform, she looked perfect in it. 'Damn these uniforms sure are bombs.'

"So.. how do I look Ise-sama?"

"It looks great on you. Really. Any boys will get seduced." I told her honestly.

"Thank you Ise-sama!" She said so cheerfully that it made my heart strike. Cuteness is justice. Cuteness is Legend. Cuteness is Life it self.

"Alright, its 3:50pm right now. Do you have any place you want to go? I can go anywhere you want you know." She seemed to be happy hearing that.

"Umm.. not now, but later maybe. Thank you though, Ise-sama."

"No problem. I will talk to you later Kameko." I then walked out the room and went to see Rias. Its been few days since we were together, and I decided to just hang with my girlfriend, my fiance for a bit.

I spotted Rias and sat right next to her and putting my right hand around her. I said "Hey, Rias." then she responded back to me by saying Hey, my cute Ise."

Then she sat between my legs, which felt comfortable for me. The TV wasn't on, but we just enjoyed ourselves with just hugging each other. Its sure been a while since I did this, and I like doing this with Rias.

"So, how do you think about my new Queen? She has the Power Of Extinction, cool huh?" When I said that she chuckled and kissed me.

"Get a strong peerage, Ise. And become the Ultimate King."

"I will, Rias, trust me, I will defeat Diehauser and be number 1." I told her while hugging her tighter.

No one was around, mostly people were in there rooms doing whatever, while I and Rias were alone in the living room.

It was quiet. Peaceful. I decided to cuddle with Rias for today.

* * *

><p><span><em>Next Day: First Day Of School<em>

It was first day of school. Rias and Akeno was waiting in the living room, it seems like there College didn't start yet. I came to the living room with Kameko, and all the 3rd and 2nd years girls behind me.

"Heh, I will be the ORC President club Kameko, you are in ORC with us. Ok?"

"Ok, Ise-sama."

"Remember to call me Ise-kun or Ise at school. If you call me Ise-sama, things will get ugly at school." I told her. She nodded and we started walking outside after I kissed Rias on the lips. We came to the school gates and all the boys were looking at me. Of course I looked different. First My hair grew a little more, and I wasn't a virgin anymore. Second, I had Kameko, with me, which all the boys looked at even.

We all went to our classes, and it seemed like Kiba was in my class, and Saji in the next room. I sitted left side of back, and there was no one sitting right side of me. Kiba sitted front of me. Then my homeroom teach came in. I seriously couldn't believe it. It was AZAZEL. I am Kiba just hit our heads on the desk, and Azazel just laughed at Kiba and I.

"Alright class, I am Azazel-Sensei. Before we start class, we have 2 new students today. Come in."

I realized the first girl, but not the 2nd girl. first Kameko started her speech.

"I am Kameko Lucifer. I came from Germany. I am taken by Issei-sa- I mean Issei-Kun so please stop telling me to go out with you."

*Facepalm* I just lost my mind.

"Damn that Hyoudou.." thats all I heard. Azazel just laughed his ass off then the 2nd girl started hers.

"My name is Sento Isuzu. Nice to meet you. Please take care of me." I was quite impressed. She was pretty hot if you ask me. She had curvaceous body and long, light brown hair tied up by a white bow with dark brown trimmings. She has brown eyes that looked very beautiful. She seemed to be around 6'0, she was very cute. Or, more likely hot. ( Search Amagi Brilliant Park Sento for Pics )

"All the boys were excited about the 2 bishoujos. I was quite excited to see Kameko go to same school as mine, but also had great interest to Sento-san. She was a human, and I sensed something form her. It wasn't a sacred gear or anything. It was.. weird. I took my mind off of her and looked at Kameko she sat next to me, and behind me Sento sat. When she came by my desk, she stopped at my table and said it loud and clear.

"It is nice to meet you, I am Sento Isuzu. I have heard a lot about you Red Dragon Emperor." when she said that Azazel had widen eyes. Kiba did too. They were shocked to hear that.

"Please seat on you seat, Sento-san." Azazel said to her. I have to own him for saying that, because she said "Yes, i am sorry."

Everyone started chatting like "Red Dragon Emperor?" they thought it was some sort of nickname that the girls gave him. they luckily soon forgot it and payed attention to Azazel.

When he did attendance, he called out Kamekos name.

"Kameko Lucifer?"

"Here."

"Issei Hyoudou?"

"Present."

I guess few boys and girls were upset I was in there room.

In Lunch, I ate my bento and went to the ORC room and sat on my desk. The desk Rias used to sit. It was comfy, I liked it because it was pretty comfy. After a minute later, I saw Kiba, Ravel, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kameko, Koneko, and Le Fay came from the door. I had my legs up the desk, and told them to sit down and made Kameko serve us Tea.

I figured that she is actaully great at making Tea, she is good as Akeno.

"So, I am the new president. What you guys think?"

"I dont have any objections at all." Kiba told me. Other agreed with him.

"Great. You guys can call me Buchou or something like that from now on. Of course you, Kameko doesn't need to." It felt great sitting on this chair. Kameko came with the delicious tea,and game them all to the members of ORC. After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door.

"Kiba, please answer it." Kiba stood up and opened the ORC door. It was Sento!

"Umm, do you want anything Sento-san?" I asked her. She took a deep breathe and asked me.

"Issei Hyoudou, Also Known as the Crimson Dragon Emperor. I, Sento Isuzu, want to join you peerage. I swear I will do anything you wish to me. Sexually arouse me, anything. So please. May I join your peerage?"

We were all shocked after what she said. Kameko was still inexperienced. We didn't start her training yet, but will start soon in the underworld.

Back to the question.

"What are your powers? Sento-san?" I asked her with a interested voice. Then she suddenly took out a gun from behind her. No, from her skin.

"This gun is attached to my skin. I can use the bullets of memory erase, pain, and fire. I am still developing other useful bullets. And also, I am a half devil, half human hybrid. I heard that the sekiryuutei had turned into a Ultimate Class Devil, and wanted to join your peerage. I heard you were strong and very strong, also perverted man. So please, I even enrolled into this school just to join you." She said it seriously. She wasn't kidding. She even came front of me and grabbed my hands then put them onto her breasts. It was really soft, like Akeno's.

"Hmmm.. Kameko, Ravel, do you have any objections with her joining us? I don't mind honestly." They had there hands on there chin.

"I, have no objections." They both answered together.

"Since you use magic mostly, I will make you my other Bishop. Is that good?" I asked her. She had a small smile and nodded.

"I gave her the piece and putted inside her. She spreaded devil wings and looked really happy. Then she bowed.

"I will have to call you Issei-sama from now on. Thank you, Issei-sama. I will not be a trouble for you."

"Great to hear. I hope you know that the ORC is a club created so us Devils can have secret meetings." I explained to her. She had widened eyes.

"Ah, I did not know that. Thank you, now I know." She had a small cheerful smile. She doesn't show a lot of emotions. Strange, she was like a brighter emotionless side of Ophis.

After that the school ring rang, we all returned to our classes.

* * *

><p>I was behind the old school with Kameko, Sento, and Kiba. Speaking of Kiba, he hasn't gotten a member for his Peerage yet. Strange, but I didn't feel like asking him.<p>

"Balance Break" I turned into the red armor I used to save Kameko, and both of my beautiful bishoujo clapped there hands.

"Now, Kameko, release all your energy from you hands. Release all of it." After I said that there was blue whit aura coming out from her.

"Extinction Shot!" she yelled, and some blue fire released from her hands, it looked like a tsunami of Hell fire just released from her hands. It was just fire, but my armor was critically damaged.

"Wow! Good job Kameko!" I deactivated my armor and reactived so it can instantly heal.

"Now, Sento! Shoot me with the bullet of pain!" She shot her gun, it didn't do anything to my armor. But I felt insane amount of pain on my stomach. Amazing, it didn't dent the armor at all, and it just went through it like it wasn't there and hit me instead, impressive.

**[ It was right choice to put Sento as your bishop, you wouldn't feel lot of pain if she was some pawn or a rook. The bishop is doing all this. ]**

He was right, it was the bishop. And it was amazing. It hurted a lot, and it would be a great distraction against enemy's.

"Nice job you two. I love you talents. Fantastic!" They both had a smile on there faces.

I am going to become a Harem King and the number 1 in rating games. We will be known as the Ultimate Peerage.

* * *

><p>It was 7:45 pm, and I was on the second down floor with Sento and Kameko, sitting down in a hot spring. It felt really good, and having my beautiful servants made it even better.<p>

"So, Kameko, I like your power of extinction. It seems very useful against enemies. And Sento, your guns amazed the hell out of me. You both really are great.

"Thank you, Ise-sama."

"I appreciate it, master."

Sento really did have a great figure, it also amazed me. Kameko had just the good figure as her. At school they call Sento and Kameko the Brand New 2 Great Bishoujos, and the funny thing is there both taken by me. Heh.

Then Sento came to sit near me, and put my arm around her. She put my hands on her soft breasts, which felt great. She didn't have any emotions at all. I guess Kameko got kinda jealous and sat left to me and put my other arm around her.

She also made me put my hands on her left breasts, which was also soft. I guessed I learned a lot, usually I would bleed my nose and go unconscious. Hell, now I can stay all calm. I am guessing Kameko felt a little weird getting her breasts squeezed by me, but hey, she asked me.

Rias was making dinner with Akeno, Asia, and my mother. I thought about telling my parents about this supernatural world soon. Besides, I need to tell them very soon. But they don't need to know that yet.

It was 8:10 pm now, I left the hot spring and washed myself, then going upstairs to eat dinner. Sento and Kameko followed me when I was going to eat.

Rias prepared the usual food for us, delicious as always. My father was looking at the 2 new girls I brought home, then they introduced themselves.

"I am Kameko Lucifer, please look after me, father, mother."

"I am Sento Isuzu, please look after me, father, mother."

"Ahh, Ise sure has gotten a lot of beautiful ladies lately. Come, have dinner with us."

That was end of that. We ate and returned to our rooms.

I was with Ophis in my room, with Kameko wanting to see the game we were playing. Apparently in the underworld they made a game called Oppai Dragon Chapter 1, which I and Ophis got it for free. I have to say it isn't really bad, I mean they even added Vali in this game, I was playing as Me and Ophis was playing as Vali.

Kameko just sat next to me and watched over the game, thinking about Vali perhaps. That is when she asked.

"Ise-sama, when will we meet my brother..? I do not really want to see him but I just want to see how much he has grown.." She asked me is a sad sorrow.

"Soon. In fact very soon. But we need to take care of other things before we go out on missions and all. Besides, we need to get you stronger and perfectly use the Power Of Extinction. Stronger you get the better."she seemed to smile after I said that. Then she frowned again.

"Understood, Ise-sama." She walked out the door.

"She, is a Lucifer? And she has the Power Of Extinction?" Ophis asked.

"Yeah, I am going to train her make her very powerful. Make her into a Ultimate Queen. Besides she has the looks to so its a bonus. Heh."

"Lecherous father.." Ophis said harshly.

"Eh, I am less perverted now, come on give me a break, daughter." I told my "adoptive daughter".

We just continued playing the game after the small talk.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kameko Pov<span>_

'Ultimate Queen.. if that is part of Ise's dream, I shall make it happen. I actually made for myself. I shall serve Ise-sama until the day he or I dies. I wanted free life, but for some reason I "feel" free with him. Serving him is like being free. The feeling was great.

I haven't missed Albert at all. Besides I tried to forget about him, which seemed to work out well. Right now I am on the 6th floor looking out the window. It was just houses but I had nothing to do, so I just decided to sit down and think about few stuff.

There's been some stuff that's been happening. It been 2 days since I met Issei-sama and went to the same school as him. Everyone here is nice but Rias-sama, my masters finance. Shes been watching me almost 24/7, which makes me uncomfortable but luckily my master has been doing stuff from preventing anything from happening.

I wanted to become strong with this Power Of Extinction I have, so I can become useful for him. He made me his Queen, one of the best pieces in chess. So I cannot let him down.

Since we have Sento, a very skillful shooter with a magic gun, Ravel, has immortality and fire power. Le Fay made a 50 year pact with Ise-sama so she doesn't count as member as the Peerage.

I think Ise-sama told me that he is going for a knight for this time. I do not know where we are traveling next for the knight, well, he has no idea either.

After a few minutes thinking about Vali, I got sleepy. I looked at the clock and it 9:30 pm. I wanted to sleep. I went to my room and decided to end the day.

* * *

><p><span><em>Ise Pov<em>

I was currently on the couch on my phone, and had my diamond knight piece on my chest. 'Knight..'

Then something strange happened. It was night, and everyone was home. Then the door rang.

"Who is it?" I yelled at the door.

"I looked through the peep hole, it was a man with Grey hair, and I noticed who it was.

Vali. It was Vali Lucifer, my eternal Rival and my Queens brother.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHA DONE.<strong>

**Damn 9 reviews, I LOVE READING THEM!  
>Also if you wonder how I made this chapter so fast is that lets just say it was fun to write and I had absolute nothing to do for the whole day. Anyways NEXT CHAPTER KAMEKO WILL MEET HIS BOTHER THE BUTT EMPEROR DRAGON<strong>

**I didn't have any ideas for Sento really. So I just did it the ez way. "SENPAI LET ME JOIN YOUR PEERAGE PRETTY PLEASE? *Jigglez breasts left and right***

**Review If you want more, I appreciate all reviews!**

**Chapter 4: New Overpowered Knight**

**"My Name is Ren ********* Nice to meet you."**


	4. Chapter 4

**BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**I feel like my first story will be a big hit. I don't know xD because all these reviews makes me happy 3** **I realized some of you do not like OC, well, I just like to say I actually like making my own characters. I mean there will be a lot of OC in this like I said before, and using regular highschool dxd characters are b-o-r-i-n-g.**

**Also Ren ********* is an OC I created too. So don't be TOO excited. I might even move the Ren Arch until next chapter, I will think about it while I am writing.**

**Anyways here is a new chapter. I wonder how long it will take me to write this... ** **:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: New Overpowered Knight<p>

_Ise Pov_

Vali.. my eternal rival. Why was he here? I wanted to ask him if he came to see my queen, his sister, but I decided to keep my mouth shut about that.

"So.. what's up?" I asked Vali with a awkward smile. He just smiled back at me.

"What do you think? I wanted to see my sister. You don't mind do you Hyoudou Issei?" that was my first thought of him coming here. But, at the same time Kameko will be nervous from seeing her brother.

She did say she wanted to meet him, but I did sense some nervousness in her when she said that.

"She is here, but promise you won't go hard on her. Come in I will get her." Vali came in and just sat on the couch patiently.  
>I went upstairs to find Kameko, and I eventually found her in a room and sitting on a chair, looking out the window.<p>

She seemed to be thinking deep on something, but I decided to wake her up from her day dreaming.

"Kameko." she got startled and looked at me.

"Ise-sama?"

"Your brother is here, I think you should go meet him."

My.. my brother?!" it looked like she was panicking when she heard her brother was here. A brother that she lost.

She stood up and spoke to me.

"Ok, I am ready Ise-sama." we went downstairs together, and it seemed like Rias was on the other side of the couch with Vali.

"Rias, can you leave Kameko and Vali alone? I think it would be for the best." I told my fiance with a smile. She stood up and spoked.

"Of course, how rude of me." we both started going upstairs and tooked a last glance on her. 'She seems to be.. extremely nervous, I guess it is because she saw how much Vali has grown.' And of course Vali just looked at her with a smile like he usually have. Then I proceeded going up the stairs.

* * *

><p><span><em>Kameko Pov<em>

"It has been a while, big sis. How's it been ever since we separated?" my little brother asked me. I was a very nervous since looking at him made me feel a little awkward.

"I.. have been good. It really has been a while. You've.. grown." last time I saw him, he was a lot shorter, hes hair was shorter, well, everything about him was shorter and smaller. And hes voice got a lot deeper. I wonder if he is popular with the girls?

We stayed quite after that. Then he spoke to me.

"Kameko. I have something for apologize for. When Azazel took me I was to desperate to live. I didn't care about you. Sorry. I still think leaving you was a mistake. I am so, very sorry." of course. Who wouldn't? We were running away from our father because he tried to kill us.

"I get what you mean. We are devils, we are greedy. I probably would've done the same anyways." I then got up and walked to the kitchen asking Vali. "Would you like some tea? Ise-sama's fiances queen teached me how to make a delicious tea, I would like for you to try them."

"No, but I will have some tomorrow. I came here after I was assigned with a mission. I came pass here because I thought it would be nice to see my sister in such along time. I will be taking my leave now." then he got up and started walking towards the door.

I just looked behind me and said to Vali.

"Ok, please comeback tomorrow. I would like to talk to you some more." without a word he left. I was a bit sad that he left so quick after meeting him in such long time. The truth is I was so nervous I thought my voice would crack up, it was hard to talk normal.

I just decided to call it a day and go to sleep. I walked to my room and just sat down on my bed, getting ready to sleep.

* * *

><p>=Next Day=<p>

_Ise Pov_

"Issei Hyoudou."

"Present."

"Kameko Lucifer."

"Present."

I was in my classroom, with Kameko behind me doing her surveys. Azazel was actually a chill teacher, I didn't expect him to be like this. I thought he would be crazy and be all hyped, but I guess he's cool when he is a teacher.

Sento was showing emotionless face and just doing her paper. I was doing what everyone was doing.

Then sensei called to me.

"Issei, I like to have a word with you for a bit after class, it's pretty interesting, heh."

Great. I wonder if its about sacred gear or something. Well, that would be interesting but he better not waste my time. After the surveys the bell rang and we all went out the door. Then sensei came to me and said to me.

"You know Kuroka? She is the vice principal for Kuoh Academy now. You should go see her! Also, a lot of boys have been swarming her when she got here. Hehe!"

"Wait! Since when? I haven't heard anything about it?!" I was a little disappointed that Kuroka or the others haven't told me anything about it.

"Oh? I think since yesterday. Anyways I have to go. You really should go check her out." he left after saying those words. I had a little idea where she is right now, probably in her office room.

I speed walked to the vice principal office, only to see group of boys trying and peak at her. I doubt Kuroka haven't noticed it, the boys were quite noisy. I saw Matsuda and Motohama try there hardest and look at her.

"Yo, move. I am going to talk to her." Soon as I said that all the boys looked at me. Matsuda and Motohama started moving slowly with widen eyes. Soon as they moved, Kuroka came flying out of the room, and landed on me.

"Hello, Ise-sama! *kisss*" She kissed me soon as she landed on me. I didn't mind but since she did it while all the boys were looking at us, I was a little disappointed.

All the boys were looking at me with there mouth open, and a few death glares.

We both just got up and walked into her office, which made all the boys just fighted over the small window on the door. I set on the couch, and Kuroka sat on her work desk.

I decided to speak first. "So why did you decide to work here? You know its only gonna be a pain because of the boys. Besides I think your famous around the school already. "

Soon as I said that she just had widen eyes and start laughing. "Well that was obvious nya. I came here to see how Koneko does at school, and of course I wanted to see how you do at school nya."

She started walking towards me and sat next to me. "Class is starting in about 10 minutes, let's talk later if you want. Just don't cause trouble ok?" I told her. I started walking out the door. I saw all the boys looking at me with death glares.

"What kind of relationship do you have... with Kuroka-chan?" they all said to me.

"Oh her? She is Koneko's sister and she is one of my harem members. I can tell you more and more facts about me and my harem but maybe some other time, heh. Bye losers." I walked off like I just owned them.

None of them even had a girlfriend so its obvious they were all attempting to kill me because I had a harem full of bishoujos. "Now to my club."

I walked into my club room, only to see Sento, Kameko, and Kiba. "Where are the others?" I asked them.

"They went to classes early. And we are all in same class so we just stayed here. Welcome back Issei-sama." Sento said to me.

"Did you guys know that Kuroka is the vice principal of this school now?" I asked them.

"Yes. We heard from the rumors that's been spreading around." Kiba told me while sipping his tea.

"Anyways, Kameko, Sento, we have our first mission against a S-rank stray devil today. We will go take care of it after dinner. Probably after 7:30 maybe? Anyways you guys are quite powerful enough to beat a S rank stray devil. Don't get scared ok?" they both nodded at my word, and we all walked out of the club room after the bell rang.

I couldn't wait to see my servant fight a stray devil. It is gonna be a show for sure.

* * *

><p>*7:30 pm after dinner*<p>

"Sento, Ravel, Kameko. You girls ready?" I was hyped to see my girls fight. They both nodded with a "yes" and started walking out the door.

We teleported outside a forest near our house, and got in our battle stance. Sento got his gun out, Kameko had her aura out, and Ravel spreaded her fire wings and started flying up to find the monster.

"At your right Ise-sama!" Ravel yelled from above. I suddenly turned into my balance breaker form and blocked the hit. I had to admit, this stray devil had some nice punch.

"Sento, fire when the stray devil is knocked out."

"Alright master." the stray devil wasn't big like I thought it was. It looked a bit like the first stray devil I fought against, except this time it looks like it was a man. The man didn't speak at all, I guess it was one of those quiet ones.

I shot my dragon shot at it, and it collapsed after the hit. Kameko then used her Power Of Extinction power and cut his lags, so it couldn't move, it screamed after the extinction shot hit him.

"Damn you brats!" that was what he said for the first time.

"Sorry, but it was an order. Besides your a S rank stray devil so you needed to be killed. Sento!" after hearing that she shot her bullets about 3 times on the head, making it so his knocked out.

I then boosted up 3 times and punched it on the stomach, using my dragon shot to vaporize him.

"Mission complete. Good job girls!" they all cheered. Honestly for a S rank I thought it would take longer then 5 minutes to kill it. I guess my team is just that powerful, heh.

"Lets go home, again, good job." I hugged all 3 of my servants and returned home using the magic circle. We ended up teleporting inside my room, with Rias on my bed sleeping early. It was only 7:45 and she seemed to be asleep already.

"I am going to go take a bath. How about you Kameko, Sento, Ravel?"

"I will be taking a bath with you too, master." Sento said.

"I will not lose to you, Sento." Kameko said it with a death glare at her.

"Sure, I will take a bath with you Ise-sama!" they all followed me downstairs, only to see my parents seeing me with 3 girls behind me.

"What you guys doing?" my father asked me.

"We are going to take shower with Ise." Sento, you didn't have to say that.

My dad was looking at me with widen eyes. I just giggled and started walking downstairs. By the time I went downstairs, I quickly took off my cloths and went into the water. 3 of my servants followed me inside the bath.

We didn't speak for about 10 minutes, just relaxing. Ravel taking a small nap in the otherside of the huge tub, Kameko was leaning against me from the left, and Sento was had her blank expression like usual, I guess she is thinking about something.

With my devil hearing I heard my father and my mother peeking from the entrance door. I was sure that it was them, no one else, because I could smell there scent. Kameko started blushing when she could sense my parents.

I decided to have a little payback to my parents about them thinking I would never get a girlfriend or a wife, and thinking I was just some huge pervert.

I knew Kameko would be suprised if I suddenly kissed her, but since I am going to become the harem king very soon, and make my dad jealous the shit out of him, I decided to just do it.

*kiss* I kissed Kameko on the lips, and opened my left eye to see my dad just look at me with the most surprised face he has ever had. My mother just had widen eyes with her mouth opened. I broke the kiss and saw Kameko's face.

She was blushing hardcore, but hey, as the king and the soon-to-be harem king I need to do this. I then put my arms around her and squeezed her breast, which also made my dad jealous to death.

Again, she didn't do anything but blush. My father and my mother couldn't take it anymore and just left. I guess my mom was happy that she was gonna have grandchildren while my dad was jealous that I had a harem and he didn't.

I lost my thought after touching her breasts for a while, damn, they were soft. I was curious to ask Sento how she has heard of me and her before life, but I decided to just wait until the right time.

We were in there for about 15 minutes until Akeno came in and sitted right side of me, grabbing my right arm.

"Hey Akeno, its been a while since we talked."

"Hello, Issei. *Kiss*" she gave me a deep kiss, which felt nice. She wasn't at a bad mood, besides I guess she was happy to spend time with me. I just stayed in there with the girls quietly, just taking a big break.

* * *

><p>3 Hours later 10:45pm<p>

That bath was pretty good, surely relaxing. Right now I am on my chair in my room, with Kameko talking about how her life was before she met me. She told me how Vali was taken by Azazel and left her, and how she was picked up by Albert and was treated as a illegal slave in Germany.

Her life was cruel. I felt sorry that her life was just so cruel why mine was ok, it made me want to comfort her. She spoke happily when she said she met me, and was taken by a new master name Issei Hyoudou, me.

I was happy to hear that she said she was very happy to meet me.

"Thank you, Kameko. And sorry that your before life was so cruel and mean..." I said it with a sorrow. She just looked down an had a gentle smile.

"Long as you live, I shall serve you, because you aren't like my previous master." she said to me. I was so happy that she was willing to serve me until death. She was a great fighter and had a killer body, so it made me happy.

"After talking about this, I can't let you sleep alone. Do you want to sleep with me and Rias?" she looked at me with widen eyes and smiled, then answered me.

"Yes Ise-sama, I would love too. But wouldn't Rias-sama get mad?"

"As long as I want to she wont do anything about it. It will be fine. I will go get Rias, you can lie down here and wait for us." I walked out the door and started walking where Rias was.

"She is sleeping with us?!" Rias said to me. She was in the living room with Ophis, watching some japanese shows that I didn't know about.

"Yeah, I thought sleeping with us would make her get over her past, its really cruel you know. It can be just for today, she won't do anything." She didn't say anything for a bit until she just nodded and said "whatever"

After that talk we moved upstairs to my room, Rias frowning a little. I guess she was a little jealous that Kameko will join our sleep, I just hope she isn't going to make a tantrum about this.

We moved and saw Kameko on her pajamas, sitting on my bed.

"Ah, Ise-sama, Rias-sama." she said while smiling at me and her. Rias just sighed and started taking her shirt off, I guess it seemed weird to Kameko that she is getting naked.

"She sleeps naked, its fine with you right?" I asked Kameko.

"Yes its fine with me." she lied on the bed, following with me and Rias.

After 20 minutes I was there on the bed, my eyes open while Rias was hugging my left arm and Kameko on my right, sleeping. Tomorrow he has his usual day with school, nothing special tomorrow. Hmph, I was even thinking to tell the whole school about my harem. I wonder what would happen? I wonder what Matsuda and Motohama will do. They will be jealous and that's all I can think about.

* * *

><p>School, 9:00 am<p>

_Issei Pov_

Kameko was reading a book out loud in the classroom, it was an order from the teacher. I was thinking about how I should make everyone in the classroom jealous. In my second year they thought I was a pervert, and was hated on.

Today it will change. All the boys will come to me to get some advices, hell, after that Kuroka incident there was a few guys that came to me and ask me for advices. Most of the boys at my class wasn't a virgin but still, to tell them I had the most hottest girls school in my harem will make them super jealous.

I was first thinking to kiss Kameko on the hall way after class, but that's just to stupid. Sento was looking at me a little curiously, and whispered to me.

"Ise-sama, what are you thinking?" she said to me. I whispered back to her.

"I will tell you after class." then Kameko stopped reading, sitting back down on her seat. I looked over the clock, it was only around 9 o'clock. The bell will ring in about 40 minutes, so I only had that much time to think.

'Draig you got any ideas?'

**[ Hmmm.. I am not very good with these girls stuff. But maybe you can ask Kameko to hug your face with her breasts or something. She is your servant after all. ] **

That was a nice idea. I liked it a little. Kameko, also known as the Kouh Beauty Bishoujou, is the most popular girl at school. Sento is at the same league as her, but she wasn't into these stuff. Specially relationships.

Thinking for 25 minutes straight, I finally decided. I first thought kissing Kameko in the hall way is stupid, but when I thought about it again it sounded like a good plan. Kameko would be embarrassed but I guess I will owe her.

It was then the bell rang. We all walked out the class to have break, ( FYI asian schools do not switch classes they wait for the teachers to switch classes instead ) and saw Kameko walking behind me.

The second and the thirds years had there eyes on Kameko like the usual, checking her body out and stuff. While most of the eyes were on her, I turned behind and kissed her right on the lips.

I twisted my head to to the right a little, and grabbed her right breast with my left hand. Perfect. I opened my left eye a little only to see all the boys had there jaws open, and the girls taking photos with there phone.

I broke the kiss and looked at Kameko. I will promise I will make it up for today ok? Sorry." I started walking away from her, bringing hordes of boys and girls behind me. They stayed quiet while just staring at me.

Great. More eyes on me. I guess I can pull a second move and do something, but I had nothing. So I speaked instead.

"Yo, students. You all thought I was some pervert in 2nd year haven't you? Well, sorry to tell you but I have a harem now. Yes Kameko, Rias, and Akeno, they are all in my harem. Heheheh, have fun trying to make yours boys." I said to the boys. The boys just had death glares at me. Girls were looking at me with some sort of faces, like jealousy or a surprised face.

It was nice, I guess they all will start understand the truth now.

* * *

><p><span><em>Kameko's Pov<em>

I was surprised that sudden kiss from my master. I got a lot of boys and girls crowding me right now, asking me what kind of relationship I have with my master.

I am guessing he did that to make all the boys here jealous, otherwise he wouldn't have. I just stayed quiet and smiled awkwardly, making the students ask more. It was a little annoying, but my master came back from his small walk inside the school.

"Let's go back to class, Kameko." he said to me. He putted his right arm around me, and started walking towards our homeroom. I guess I was right, he did only do this to make them jealous.

Still I liked how my master kissed me, it was sweet and soft, definitely a nice feeling. I loved it when he did that to me. Since I am considered to be in his harem, as the queen I needed to do everything I can to please my master.

Recently I have been in some secret training myself, and discovering more moves about these Power Of Extinction I have. Since my power can vaporize and irradiate almost any living things on earth, it was a useful power. But if I do not be careful, I can kill the opponent. Which is not good.

Anyways when we entered class, the remaining students eyes were on us. They mostly looked at my master since he made the first move, but I didn't bother ruining his fun so I just went with what he did. They started yelling "Hyoudou is a rapist! He must have drugged Kameko-chan!" it did annoy me to since they were saying all lies about my master.

It seemed like Ise-sama was also annoyed, since hes plan didn't go he wanted to. So I stepped in.

"He did not drug me or do anything to me... he..." I started blushing hard. "he is my boyfriend..." it was a complete lie. I wasn't thinking about what to say. I just said what it came up in mind. I knew I would be punished by my master for this.

I looked over to my master, and he had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, you heard her." he said to the students in class. All the boys were crying for some reason, and all the girls were just whispering to each other. I felt super embarrassed.

* * *

><p><span><em>Ise Pov<em>

That's my Kameko. She read my mind directly. I was so so soooo happy that she said that.

"Thanks." I whispered to her. She literally read my mind. This is why she is the best queen ever, she is so kind, and smart. After that small scene, the teacher came in and calmed everyone. After school they would ask me question about all these questions about my harem. Kameko was asked by girls about why she likes me.

Anyways, we got out of school after we just ran out of school. We were heading home right now, with Kameko, Sento, and Asia. The others had some business they had to do.

"Sorry about today Kameko. I guess you know why I did that considering you went with it." I told Kameko. Sento wasn't focusing on the conversation and just kept walking. Kameko just blushed and didn't speak.

Asia was there just all confused about the situation, asking me this.

"What did you guys do?" she asked me.

"Oh it's nothing important. You can forget it Asia haha..." I sounded a little awkward saying that for some reason. But hey, if I tell Asia she is gonna get jealous and I definitely do not like seeing that. She seemed to get the idea and just stayed quiet, lucky me.

I forgot to say, but I was very curious at Sento. I do not know anything about her past, and whats her current aim is. And why she wanted to join my Peerage. I guess I forgot about asking her and stuff. It will be good to know about her future.

"Hey Sento, can I talk to you later? I like to know more about you. If its ok with you, of course." I asked her and she seemed to respond to the question.

"Yes, of course Ise-sama. I wanted to talk to you about it soon, too."

"Great, let's talk about it when we get home. Oh and Kameko, Vali will be here soon. He wanted to finish his talking. You should wait in the Living room for him."

Sento nodded and Kameko replied with "Oh, that's good. Thank you Ise-sama."

After we got home, I made Sento come into my room. Since my room is bigger then ever, I had 2 couch's in there, so I made Sento sit on the opposite side as me.

"So... tell me about your self."

"I was born in a royal guard family. I have a title of First Royal Guard. I did my job well, and I enjoyed my job. I was a Royal Guard of a certain person in the Underworld, but I left after I saw your fight against Sairaorg Bael, the used to be Number 1 Youth. While I was watching the rating game, I knew something about you. You fighted to achieve your masters dreams, and I also heard you fight protect, not to hurt. I patiently waited until you would get promoted into a High or Ultimate Class devil. I heard that this eras Sekiryuutei also liked breasts. I usually never let anyone touch my breasts, but I knew I needed to do it order to join your Peerage. You see, its in my blood to serve people."

That statement was fascinating. So she likes to serve people like me huh? That's very nice of her. hearing that just makes me happier to have her in my Peerage.

"Wow.. I don't know what to say, thank you, and yes I am definitely happy to have you in my Peerage. It must be a fate, Sento." She smiled, a very rare scene from her. She is usually emotionless like Ophis.

"That'll be all, and also Sento, you can use the bath any time you want, you do not need my permission." I realized she like taking baths a lot. She seemed to take 3 baths a day, a little over board but whatever, it makes her happy.

I petted Sentos head and walking out the door, only to see Sirzechs, my fiances brother.

"Ise, I like to talk to you about something. It's about this Stray devil I like for you to put in your peerage." he said to me. A new knight huh? I wonder how she is.

"Alright, whats her name?" I asked Sirzechs. He got a piece of paper from his jacket and read.

"Ren Pendragon, after she was born, she was secretly tossed away with the one of the legendary swords. It says here that this Ren Pendragon is the only girl that can wield this godly weapon, and that weapon is powerful enough to even kill Ophis and Great Red simply by scratching them... she was a Knight, but she killed her master after her master was trying to order to have sex with him, since she is his servant. Now she is a stray and she can be seen somewhere around Tokyo."

Wow... godly weapon like that, plus shes a stray. Having her in my peerage will greatly increase the teams power. Definitely. I was quite interested.

"Is she hot and have great figure?" ok it was a dumb question but I, a Soon-to-be harem king need to know about this.

"I.. don't know. You need to check that yourself." well that sucks. But even if she isn't a pretty looking, she must be powerful.

"I will be taking my leave now. I came here to take a break and to tell you this. I will talk to you later, Hyoudou Issei."

"Alright. Thank you for this info, Sirzechs." He left with the magic circle teleporting him to the underworld.

"Ren Pendragon huh... so even Arthur and.. Le Fay doesn't know who she is? I wonder about this godly weapon though. I sword strong enough to kill any living thing including Ophis and Great Red.. having her in my Peerage isn't going to be a piece of cake since she is a stray. "

I went downstairs and saw Vali talking to Kameko again. I just left them alone to have there privacy.

"I guess there's nothing special about today. I want to go to knight hunting soon, having her in my peerage surely will make my team stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>HORRIBLE ENDING BUT WHO CARES<strong>

**SORRY for late update! Now I have school and shit which sucKS. But you know I will try and update sooner and faster. I don't have much to say, but I just like to say I think last chapter was thousand times better this this one XD**

**I was running out of good ideas, give me ideas!**

**Anyways write in review who you want as 2 piece pawns! I already have them planned but if I hear better ones I might change them you know?**

**Review. Read. ENJOY!**

**-XeronixLucifer**


End file.
